Deafening Silence
by swandreamer
Summary: Hinata knows that she is the chosen one and before she can be with him, she has to be like him. This was her own choice and never forced upon her. SasuXHinaXNeji no final pairing yet
1. The Decision

**Defeaning Silence**

Chapter 1: The Decision

"Join me."

It was not a question. It was not an option but a command to obey.

The full moon and canopy of stars shines bright under them tonight. Its light leaks pass the trees, and their own image reflects upon the water that streams down the river where she recently had herself clean.

Water oozes down from her long, dark blue hair that flows smoothly through the curves of her body, covering herself from him. It was clear that she had not yet put her clothes on. She submissively kneeled in front of him, with one leg under and the other in front. Both her arms at her side, head lowered to avoid his gaze. Glowing butterflies gathered to surround her as if being glorified and protected. It was a captivating scene for him. She looks so beautiful and harmless yet it deceived many who judged her too quickly, leaving their guard down.

His voice was husky and stern. She felt her spine shiver as he stood in front of her. Gathering the courage to look at him, she slowly lifted her head to meet his cold stare. His eyes was unlike any other. Everything that happened few hours ago, flashed back to her the minute he looked into her eyes. In his own way, he gave a recollection of what has happened in his steps that night in exchange for hers. No one will deny the events that she took part of. Now, she knew it was real. No dreams or any illusion could replace the act that she had done against her clan. He saw her as she saw him — it was a conspiracy.

Returning back to reality, she gasped for air like she had held her breathe for the longest time. He saw her soulless expression looking back at him. She clutched her fist, feeling unworthy of his attention in spite of everything she sacrificed for his sake and ambition. She can feel that he was somewhat displeased with her failure yet he chose to invite her. He saw what happened in her steps as she saw his. This night, she severed ties with her family and friends, except for one. A part of her held back when there was but one she failed to kill within the clan, that someone she had never defeated once — both her protector and lover, Neji Hyuuga.

However, the conditions were already set even before the invitation. She knew that she is the chosen one; and before she can be with him, she has to be like him. . . to feel what he felt, to do what he did. This was her own choice and was never forced upon her.

He set himself down in front of her, not even daring to break their stare. He deliberately reach for her face, caressing it with his calloused hands, her skin was so soft, he felt himself drawn to her empty eyes and sensual lips. He traced his fingers from her cheek to her lips, parting it. He gently leaned closer to smell her aphrodisiac scent, the blood that covered her only minutes ago. She can feel his warm breathe touch her cold skin, urging and tempting her to move closer. She restrained herself from the temptation and waited for him. Delaying a few seconds when he gave her a small lascivious smile. Narrowing his eyes, he motioned her to move closer, pressing his lips against her. She felt his right hand move at the back of her neck while his left explored her upper body. She let out a soft moan, which encouraged him to move his tongue into her mouth. She bit his lower lip, tempting him to do more...

In that second she felt her heart beat as though she can feel and live once more, the feeling did not last long when he pulled himself away to stand up, drew back his hands from her before taking a step forward to cover her back. His stare was far and opposite from her, it was only then that she noticed another presence, a familiar presence she knows too well. . . not moving from her position, she activated her byakugan. She wasn't surprised who it was.

~o0o~

"Hinata-sama!" he called her out, gasping for air. He must've been looking for her and tried to follow her deep in this forest. She moved closer to the body next to her to hide her own. Cautiously, she stood to turn around and stare at the guy who came with the same eyes as her. However, this man wasn't looking back at her but to the person beside her instead. Hatred is evident in his stare but the man next to her, was as always stoic and poised. He only grinned.

She saw the burning desire in his eyes to get an answer from the questions he would be more willing to ask. Questions that she definitely does not want to answer, she felt that there is no need. He shifted his gaze to her and asked,

"Doshite?" shouting out his confusion and anger. She did not tremble hearing his voice. Tonight is a new beginning for her. She slaughtered her clan, took away Hanabi's life and killed her father with her bare hands. She did not show any sign of remorse from her act.

The man next to her grab her waist and draw her closer wrapping his long cloak around her naked body, "Shall we go, Hinata?" a whisper almost audible to the other guy.

In her life, she realized that courage was never the absence of fear but the presence of it and the will to go on. But this time, neither courage nor fear envelopes her. She will not stutter, never again in her new life.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

She leaned closer to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, showing possessiveness and lust. He stared back at the man she chose to ignore, giving a provocative smile. It didn't take a while when they started to fade in the darkness.

"Matte! Hinata!" the man called her one more time, dropping the suffix in such desperate occasion, it caught her attention. With one last look, she gave her an impassive stare which he never knew of, before she vanished in the dark — "watch me _change_, nii-san".

Neji froze and felt his knee give up on him, forcing him on the ground. He can only whisper her name again, this time tears trickle down his face.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Defeaning Silence**

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

Staying in their hideout was not exactly her idea. She insisted to accompany him last night together with Jugo and Suigetsu, but he firmly declined, instructing them to secure the place until he comes back. He claimed that it's a personal task to accomplish and will return the following night. They did not argue when he gave them the killer look so that they will back off.

Karin lays restless in her bed, waiting for Sasuke. It bores her that he's not around, she'll do anything just to be with him. He was like a drug to her, addictive. She can't get enough of him!

When the sun set and she felt his presence near, his aura excited her. However, it surprised her that he's with a female kunoichi. This made her blood boil. Karin wondered who it is, the chakra is somewhat familiar to her. Without calling Jugo and Suigetsu, she got up from her bed and went near the entrance of their headquarters to give Sasuke and his guest a welcome.

~o0o~

Taking the initiative to look for his teammate, Kiba brought Akamaru and Shino to track down Hinata's fading scent. The three attended the funeral earlier to pay their respects to the Hyuuga clan but immediately left to continue their search.

They dashed to the forest under the same sky to find any evidence before the heavy rain wash it all away. They ducked their heads from the extending branches while leaping from one tree to another, pushing themselves forward were Akamaru leads them.

They moved passed a large dense of trees that provided them cover from the heavy rainfall and strong wind. When they finally had to stop near a river, they had to expose themselves to the storm to get closer. The team focused their chakra on their feet and kept themselves grounded. Kiba's eyes narrowed as he used his hands to cover his head from the disturbance and scanned the area where a familiar scent catched the dog-user's attention.

Every step he took brought him closer to Hinata's own trail. He imagined every single detail as he sensed her; what she did, where and how. This is the second night he searched for her and will do anything to find her. He tried not to shudder from the cold breeze that is forcefully pushing them back to the opposite direction from where they were heading. He continued to move forward and realized that Hinata was not alone that night. He had to stop and identify the other scent.

After breathing the air that carried the distinctive scent of at least three persons, he finally concluded, 'They were here'. For once, Kiba wished that he, himself was wrong. The missing nin, the hyuuga prodigy and heiress were there that night.

"Are you sure, Kiba?"

Shino did not doubt Kiba's enhanced skills but is displeased with his teammate's finding. Kiba only gave a nod. He did not try to deny his discovery when Akamaru guided them to a rock where a familiar jacket suspends from the river rapids, almost dragging it away if not for the long piece of branch that clung to it. Her scent is strongly attached to it, providing the evidence that she was indeed there.

The Inuzuka can only think of one person while he hold the drenched clothed that was left behind by his teammate, 'Hinata.' He whispered, clutching the jacket covered with blood stain. He can smell Hiashi and Hanabi's blood in it. He immediately assumed Hinata knew what happened and was there during the incident. Nonetheless, they did not doubt her actions. They believed Hinata is innocent.

"Shino." he breathed heavily, seriously calling his teammate's name who was only standing a few feet away, "Go ahead and report this."

"And you?" Shino asked calmly, trying to understand Kiba's intention.

Closing his eyes, Kiba held Hinata's clothing near his chest and gave an answer, "I have something important to attend to," knowing that this is not enough for Shino to leave, Kiba promised him, "I'll follow you once I'm done."

Finally, Shino agreed and left immediately.

Kiba Inuzuka desired that his affections will reach Hinata Hyuuga, but it never did, neither once when she had that long standing admiration for Uzumaki Naruto nor when her feelings faded away for that same person. The dog-user finds it pointless to confess when she had made up her mind to submit herself without resistance to the Hyuuga elders' wishes as the heiress. She said it was for the clan. He was that simple and clean when it comes to her, if that's what she wants then she should go for it. He wouldn't stop her even though he'd give her warnings regarding the consequence of the decisions that she dare took. From that day on, she tried hard to keep her tears behind a mask that gave out a fake smile. He always thought about her as someone who is strong-willed and determined but it reminded him what Sai once told Sakura, 'A smile can get you out of a tough situation, even if it is fake'.

Now, he wondered how tough it was for Hinata to go through something she didn't really want. Annoyed that Neji did nothing to prevent this from happening, he tried to keep his cool and motioned his loyal companion to prepare.

"Akamaru, let's go."

~o0o~

The Taka leader who wore the Akatsuki cloak, arrived soaking wet due to heavy rain. It was already dark when he came by the entrance when a loud thunder struck emitting light on their way in. He held her body in his arms carefully while she slept soundless. He knew her chakra was too low for her to travel this way. She must have been exhausted these past few days and finally reached her limit last night. He doesn't need to think hard about it because he knew exactly what is going on with her.

Karin emerge from the shadows just a few feet away from them. She looked at him puzzled by what is presented before her. Though she sensed that Sasuke was not alone on his way back, she did not expect this kind of scenario when she welcomes him.

Sasuke held the unconscious girl in his arms, who leaned closely to his chest while her long hair covered her face. Other than that, he is carrying her like a bride. Again, like a bride! That really pissed her off. _'What the hell does he plan to do with her anyway?'_ this question screams inside her head as her stare started to wonder at the girl who is hidden in her leader's cloak.

He ignored Karin's expression and slowly unwrapped her with the garment he's still wearing, revealing to Karin that this girl was naked all along inside Sasuke's cloak. Now what can upset her more than that. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' Her jaw dropped, fist clutched trying to keep her cool. Sasuke can't help but smirk at her reaction.

He slowly kneeled to lay Hinata's lower body down the ground. He caressed her face once more and brushed her hair with his fingers when she showed a hint of consciousness. The hyuuga heiress slowly opened her eyes, stared at the ceiling and did not move. She really hasn't recovered from the trauma yet. Leaning closer to her ear, he asked an unexpected question, "Daijobu desu ka?"

She turned her head and looked at him in the eye, those eyes that usually scared everyone looked differently at her. She can't help but blush before him. Karin raised an eyebrow, took a step forward and called their attention with her presence, "I don't know the details, but do you have any plans of getting dressed?" She pouts at her, jealous of Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke got up and supported Hinata to stand in her own feet. In just a second, she felt his cloak on her body when he took it off to cover her. She lowered her head and thanked him. Sasuke did not bother to respond.

"Karin." He called his subordinate's attention shifting his gaze from Hinata to her, "Get her something to wear and accompany her to my room."

"Hai, I''ll accompany her to yo..." To his what? Appalled by what she heard, she tried to change the location, "_her_ room..."

"Karin." He called her name again and gave a quick scowl. In the tone of his voice, there's a hint of annoyance. She knew repeating what he said is unnecessary. She heard him right even though she rejects the idea. Finally, she gave in and followed his order.

"...to your room then."


	3. Funeral

**Defeaning Silence**

Chapter 3: Funeral

The sun should have been shining at the time of the funeral but clouds were gray and the sky was crying with them. If there's one good thing about the bad weather, it's practically the thought that no one can tell the difference if Neji shed tears or not. He always appeared strong and unmoving to most people. The prodigy held his head high feeling the cold droplets of water in his face. Mixed emotion sank deep inside his soul, wanting to break free from his own confusion.

Instead of wearing the white ceremonial robes, everyone was clad in black, mourning with the only remaining Hyuuga who stood before the clan's grave. The team gathered to support him and gave their condolence; everyone was there except for one - Hinata. None of the team can sense her near. Everyone knows that she's gone missing since the night of the massacre. What they don't know is why and where she might be.

When he went back to the village that night, failed to retrieve Hinata at the forest. He found himself pinned down by Kiba, who was worried for Hinata's well being. Neji gave no answer, not unless he knew what was really going on. He rather not divulge any details that might put Hinata in the list of the missing nin. He showed Kiba a blank expression and gave no answer where Hinata was, but he assured him that the heiress was not included in the massacre and is still alive. Kiba left, decisive to find Hinata by himself that night.

After the funeral, Neji was immediately called at the Hokage tower for one reason; to give a report of what happened that night. This should not surprise him. He was the lone survivor of the clan and the heiress was reported missing. This time, he cannot decline to answer as part of his duty. He does not know how he should feel about this. As much as possible, he wanted to refrain from jumping into conclusion. He'd rather not commit the same mistake of holding grudges against Hinata.

A side of him wants to suspect, blame her and Sasuke for the clan's tragedy. Should he be worried or mad at her? Did she kill Hiashi? Did she help Sasuke or was it the other way around? Is Hinata being manipulated by Sasuke? What the hell really happened back there? Neji felt his heart beat faster, his fist clutched tightly, he need to get answers from her. He has to know the truth. He knew it was not an illusion that he saw Hinata left with Sasuke in her own free will that night.

The interrogation took place in a covered four sided room, sound proof so that any vital information does not leak out.

"I understand." The hokage concluded, "We cannot accuse Hinata regarding this incident without any proof, nonetheless, we still need to find her whether she is or not held captive." Neji only gave a nod in agreement._ 'I have to get her back.'_

That day he made sure he was careful to narrate, more than enough that will point out that Sasuke was the murderer and fewer details to accuse or imply that Hinata took part of the crime.

When he was given permission to leave, the prodigy walked down at the streets of Konoha and found himself knocking at Tenten's door. He shouldn't be there, but he can't help it. _He needs her now._

**A/N:**

Do you know any beta readers? If yes, kindly refer them to me. Please send me a private message.


	4. Missed Ceremonies Part 1

A/N: Miss me? Oh, yes! An update. Finally.

* * *

**Defeaning Silence**

Chapter 4: Missed Ceremonies Part 1

* * *

I can barely hear him knock at my door in such bad weather, the gushing of wind and heavy rain shower creates overwhelming noise outside the rooftop and windows. If I'm asleep at this hour, I wouldn't notice him at all... but I am not and I did.

As I remember correctly, we had an agreement few weeks ago that it was the last time that we'd be seeing each other. Now, he's outside, waiting for me to open. I shouldn't be surprise with his behavior. He recently lost his clan and the heiress is missing. I know I'm the only one he can trust after her. I sigh, resting my lower arm before my forehead on the opposite side of the door, having second thoughts if I should let him in. This time, there's no need to over think about it, he needs me more than ever...

My hand reached for the knob to twist it open, slowly pulling the door to give space between us. Taking enough time to step out behind the panel entrance, I kept my head lowered, moving my gaze down and catching sight of the edge of his sleeves drenched in water. I instantly looked up to see his face and saw his eyes staring blankly at the opposite end of the room, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"Neji..." I whispered, concerned with his unusual behavior.

Without looking at me, he step forward pushing the door open with his arms, forcing me to step back to let him in. Standing at the entrance, he gripped the doorframe and leaned closer to me, almost falling to my arms if without any support. I did not move from my position and let him rest his head on my shoulder, trying to make no attempt to touch him at all...

I closed my eyes, tempted to wrap my arms around him to give comfort.

Though I was at the funeral earlier, I refrained from any physical contact with him. My presence is enough to tell him my deepest sympathies. For me, words are not necessary to tell him how I feel; we know each other too well and each other's thoughts. However, this time, he found it necessary to speak his mind... but most importantly, how he felt while he says it.

"I need you."

My eyes snapped open, initially shock by what he said in a monotone voice. He seem to hold back his anger building up inside him, I know when he's like this... I've heard him speak this way when we were younger, when he was determined to have his revenge to the main house. Now, he speaks for them...

Breaking the wall I tried so hard to build between us, I held him tightly and let him in with no resistance.

..

...

..

Karin knew her.

She was able to identify who the Hyuuga was when Sasuke brushed his fingers against the girl's dark blue hair. She sensed her chakra during the time when Naruto's team tried to retrieve her leader, it was easy to identify and remember. Seeing her lavender eyes confirmed it all, the Byakugan user.

While walking the secluded corridors of the Taka underground hideout, Karin intentionally let the heiress walk alone forward, watching Hinata's back who was only a few feet away from her. Their footsteps echoed the dark hall where few candles are placed on the upper walls to lighten their way.

Finally breaking the silence between them, Karin asked to confirm without hesitation.

"Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the clan?"

Hinata ceased walking and lowered her head to neither confirm nor deny, her empty eyes stared at the ground. Karin let out a sigh in exchange of her impatient frustration towards the impassive expression that the heiress gave. Without looking at each other, Karin turned her back from Hinata and started to walk away to the opposite direction while she informed her that the next room is Sasuke's.

"Wait for me. I'll be back immediately." Karin added, not that she cares about the heiress, but the fact that Hinata will be left at Sasuke's room made her blood boil. It was jealousy and pure envy.

When Hinata reached Sasuke's room, the heiress felt nothing special. The dark room doesn't bother her while she examined the almost empty space if not for the bed located at the rear corner of the room. It has no furniture, no windows, no light illuminating inside if not for the candles outside when the door is open. When she approached the bed, she wondered how the Uchiha slept in this kind of place.

_'I guess I have to get used to this...'_ she thought to herself as she sat on the bed's edge - hard as a rock. No mattress, no pillows or any covering, it was a comfortless bed. _'Great'_ she sarcastically told herself and gave a deep sigh. Does he expect her to rest in a place like this? There was so much space and yet it provides no solace.

It didn't take long when Hinata noticed Karin came back at Sasuke's room when the girl shoves some clothes to her face. She felt Karin's resentment towards her. Hinata remained impassive on how she was treated and did not fight back. She chose not to glance at Karin's face by staring at the floor.

"Choose." She ordered coldly.

Karin gave Hinata the option to select from the garments that she held in her arms. There was not much style in each clothing and all doesn't suit her taste. The most decent fit that she got was a loose outfit not suitable for a kunoichi, how the hell will she move well on a loose outfit? Hinata almost frowns at this.

However, when Karin came back at Sasuke's room, she brought more than what was needed from her. A news, an information from Jugo, something that Hinata was not willing to converse about.

"Aren't you supposed to be in that wedding day?"

Hinata did not answer, pretending to look over the garments she had on her lap. This, however, provoke Karin to ask more in mocking voice, "Why miss it?"

Her voice was starting to rise as her eyebrow is…

"Run-away from home...?" Karin playfully and judgmentally concluded.

Still, no answer was drawn out from the heiress but at this time, Hinata's eyes narrowed keeping her sight on the clothes… Hinata pay no attention to her and this made Karin twitch.

"F-! Who do you think you are?"

This really irate her, she is NOT Sasuke to treat her this way… and Sasuke was the only exception to snob her that way. Karin gave in to her temper and slaps her in the face. Finally, she got Hinata's attention who looked back provokingly and answered, "Someone important than you."

Hinata eyes showed anger not fear. She did not stutter, she did not hesitate to speak… she found no reason to fear when she lost almost every reason to live.

Hinata's confident answer infuriated her more.

When Karin was to strike again, she felt a firm grip in her arm. She was shocked to see who it was. Sasuke stared at her with blank expression. He doesn't look disappointed but his actions tells otherwise that he disapproves on what she is suppose to do.

"Leave." He ordered Karin.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for such long update. You are free to click that review button. Please, I recommend because I need motivation, inspiration and confidence to write. J


End file.
